


True Loves First Kiss (the many ways it could’ve happened)

by MarieScamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Confused Newt, Cute, F/M, First Newtina kiss, Goodbyes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I want to cry this is adorable, Kissing, LIKE EVER, Newt is a Dork, Newt is awkward, Newt is surprisingly good but still, Newtina kiss, Newts first kiss, One-Shots, Soulmates, They should’ve kissed but now they did, Tina Is Bad At Feelings, Tina keeps crying, and you know it, dont worth Tina you guys are soulmates, goodbye kiss, newt is bad at feelings, newt is shy, newtina, what should’ve happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieScamander/pseuds/MarieScamander
Summary: Basically the Newtina goodbye scene a couple times showing what could’ve happened with their kiss.  {Each chapter is a separate event, they do NOT all go together in sequence.}





	1. Newtina Goodbye

Newt and Tina walk together to the docks, both minds racing trying to find the perfect words to say the perfect goodbye to the perfect person. 

Newt smiles at Tina. “Well, it’s been....”

“Hasn’t it!”

Newt looks up at Tina, her expression is expectant.

“Listen, Newt, I wanted to thank you.”

“What on earth for?”

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t said all those nice things to Madam Piquery about me—I wouldn’t be back on the investigative team now.”

“Well—“ he blushes, “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have investigating me.” Not exactly what he had meant to say, but too late now.

Tina looks shyly appreciative. “Well, try not to need investigating for a bit.”

“I will. Quiet life for me for now on . . . back to the Ministry . . . deliver my manuscript . . .”

“I’ll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.”

Neither is quite sure what to say now. They have become entrapped in that kind of awkward silence you can only get when two shy people are in love.

Tina is the one to break the silence. “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”

“Who?”

“The girl whose picture you carry—“

“I don’t really know what Leta likes these days because people change.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve changed. I think. Maybe a little.”

Tina is delighted, but she’s never been too good at feelings. She is trying not to cry as the siren sounds, calling Newt home.

Newt interrupts her thoughts. “I’ll send you a copy of my book, if I may.”

“I’d like that.”

Newt stares at Tina, affectionate yet awkward. He leans forward and touches her hair, brushing a small strand back behind her ear. They stare into each other’s eyes.

Newts hand lingers there, and, on an impulse, he leans in. Tina meets him halfway, and, although it’s short and sweet, it’s still their first kiss. Their most important kiss. Newt blushes tremendously, keeping his head down and moving away quickly and boarding the ship. 

Tina is surprised he kissed her. She suddenly realizes what just happened and let’s out a small squeal of joy before skipping back home.


	2. Newtina Goodbye Kiss-Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second way it could’ve happened!

Newt and Tina walk together to the docks, both minds racing trying to find the perfect words to say the perfect goodbye to the perfect person. 

Newt smiles at Tina. “Well, it’s been....”

“Hasn’t it!”

Newt looks up at Tina, her expression is expectant.

“Listen, Newt, I wanted to thank you.”

“What on earth for?”

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t said all those nice things to Madam Piquery about me—I wouldn’t be back on the investigative team now.”

“Well—“ he blushes, “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have investigating me.” Not exactly what he had meant to say, but too late now.

Tina looks shyly appreciative. “Well, try not to need investigating for a bit.”

“I will. Quiet life for me for now on . . . back to the Ministry . . . deliver my manuscript . . .”

“I’ll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.”

Neither is quite sure what to say now. They have become entrapped in that kind of awkward silence you can only get when two shy people are in love.

Tina is the one to break the silence. “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”

“Who?”

“The girl whose picture you carry—“

“I don’t really know what Leta likes these days because people change.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve changed. I think. Maybe a little.”

Tina is delighted, but she’s never been too good at feelings. She is trying not to cry as the siren sounds, calling Newt home.

Newt interrupts her thoughts. “I’ll send you a copy of my book, if I may.”

“I’d like that.”

Newt stares at Tina, affectionate yet awkward. He leans forward and touches her hair, brushing a small strand back behind her ear. They stare into each other’s eyes.

A last look from Newt and then he suddenly moves away, leaving Tina feeling stranded, one hand absently touching where his hand was only seconds before.

But then Newt is back. He had broken through his fear and came back to plant a cute little kiss on her cheek. He blushes and goes to move away, but Tina, urged on by his bravery, grabs his arm and pulls him back in for a real kiss. Still small, but monumental for them. Newt’s eyes glare wide open in surprise. But before he has the chance to close them and enjoy it, Tina has pulled away. Newt stares into her eyes, and suddenly can’t bear the “awkwardness” And as before, Newt has slipped past Tina again. Then, blushing and giddy with excitement, Newt boards his ship.


	3. The Third Option

Newt and Tina walk together to the docks, both minds racing trying to find the perfect words to say the perfect goodbye to the perfect person. 

Newt smiles at Tina. “Well, it’s been....”

“Hasn’t it!”

Newt looks up at Tina, her expression is expectant.

“Listen, Newt, I wanted to thank you.”

“What on earth for?”

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t said all those nice things to Madam Piquery about me—I wouldn’t be back on the investigative team now.”

“Well—“ he blushes, “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have investigating me.” Not exactly what he had meant to say, but too late now.

Tina looks shyly appreciative. “Well, try not to need investigating for a bit.”

“I will. Quiet life for me for now on . . . back to the Ministry . . . deliver my manuscript . . .”

“I’ll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.”

Neither is quite sure what to say now. They have become entrapped in that kind of awkward silence you can only get when two shy people are in love.

Tina is the one to break the silence. “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”

“Who?”

“The girl whose picture you carry—“

“I don’t really know what Leta likes these days because people change.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve changed. I think. Maybe a little.”

Tina is delighted, but she’s never been too good at feelings. She is trying not to cry as the siren sounds, calling Newt home.

Newt interrupts her thoughts. “I’ll send you a copy of my book, if I may.”

“I’d like that.”

Newt stares at Tina, affectionate yet awkward. He leans forward and touches her hair, brushing a small strand back behind her ear. They stare into each other’s eyes.

A last look from Newt and then he suddenly moves away, leaving Tina feeling stranded, one hand absently touching where his hand was only seconds before.

But then Newt is back. “I’m so sorry–how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?”

Tina smiles. “I’d like that–very much.”

Newt starts grinning like a maniac and turns to head back to the boat. However, Tina stops him. 

“Newt?”

He looks back, his eyes shining. “Yes, Tina?”

Tina looks unsure, but quickly pushes he fears away and pulls him in for a hug.

Newt looks surprised, and pulls away to kiss her on an instinct. It’s short, quick, and by no means perfect, but it left Newt so euphoric that he almost left his case fallen at Tina’s feet.


	4. The Final Outcome

Newt and Tina walk together to the docks, both minds racing trying to find the perfect words to say the perfect goodbye to the perfect person. 

Newt smiles at Tina. “Well, it’s been....”

“Hasn’t it!”

Newt looks up at Tina, her expression is expectant.

“Listen, Newt, I wanted to thank you.”

“What on earth for?”

“Well, you know, if you hadn’t said all those nice things to Madam Piquery about me—I wouldn’t be back on the investigative team now.”

“Well—“ he blushes, “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have investigating me.” Not exactly what he had meant to say, but too late now.

Tina looks shyly appreciative. “Well, try not to need investigating for a bit.”

“I will. Quiet life for me for now on . . . back to the Ministry . . . deliver my manuscript . . .”

“I’ll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.”

Neither is quite sure what to say now. They have become entrapped in that kind of awkward silence you can only get when two shy people are in love.

Tina is the one to break the silence. “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”

“Who?”

“The girl whose picture you carry—“

“I don’t really know what Leta likes these days because people change.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve changed. I think. Maybe a little.”

Tina is delighted, but she’s never been too good at feelings. She is trying not to cry as the siren sounds, calling Newt home.

Newt interrupts her thoughts. “I’ll send you a copy of my book, if I may.”

“I’d like that.”

Newt stares at Tina, affectionate yet awkward. He leans forward and touches her hair, brushing a small strand back behind her ear. They stare into each other’s eyes.

A last look from Newt and then he suddenly moves away, leaving Tina feeling stranded, one hand absently touching where his hand was only seconds before.

But then Newt is back. “I’m so sorry–how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?”

Tina smiles. “I’d like that–very much.”

Newt grins and turns to walk back to the boat. He begins walking up the gangplank, but pauses halfway, and looks up nervously to a crying Tina. A radiant smile breaks across her face, and Newt grins in return. Without thinking, Newt drops his case and runs back to a waiting Tina. She meets him halfway and they kiss. A real kiss. Their first kiss. They only break away when the ships siren sounds one last time, and Newt has to go back to England. He holds her hand, and slowly walks away, never looking back. He retrieves his case and sits down on the ship, grinning to himself.

Queenie, who has been secretly nearby, read their thoughts and giggled with delight. “Well finally Teenie! Good for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya i know this is short but it’s cute.


End file.
